The TARDIS in My Living Room
by ShoweredThoughts
Summary: When a Doctor Who fan comes face to face with a real TARDIS in the middle of her living room, what happens when the doors open?


The characteristic sound of a TARDIS landing caught me by surprise. I turned around to face my kitchen countertop in order to see if I had truly shut off my laptop to which I just finished watching Doctor Who on. It was off. Turning around again, the bowl of ice cream I was holding fell to the floor. I lost all the feeling in my body. The TARDIS was parked right in the middle of my living room.

"This has got to be a prank. Or I'm sleeping. Yeah. Must be dreaming," I told myself.

Slowly, I walked up to it. It looked exactly like the TARDIS in the show. The wonderful blue, the signature sign, the words "Police Box" tattered on the top. If this was the dream, I was desperately praying to not wake up. But it felt so real.

The door swung open suddenly and I was so startled, I literally jumped back a few feet. Admittedly, I was waiting for a dramatic entrance with smoke and lights – like the series 5 opener – but that all gave way when I saw him.

Standing in my living room, with his body just propped a few inches outside the TARDIS, wearing not only a bow tie and fez, was Matt Smith.

"Yep, totally and completely dreaming," I said directly at him.

It took me a lot of restraint trying not to poke him in his chest like when he did when Rory appeared as a centurion.

"Sorry about that. I seemed to have landed my TARDIS in the middle of," he looked around in the corky way that he observes things. "Your living room! Hah! Very nicely furnished, by the way."

Everything about him was perfect. Could my subconscious really create a startling copy of the one series I watched? The accent was on par, his stature was amazing, and oh, those cheekbones.

"I'm sorry, I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself.

I was still so utterly in shock that it took a moment of staring for me to respond, "Matt?"

"No, weren't you listening? The Doctor. Just the Doctor," he explained as he sat down on my couch fiddling with the remote control sitting beside him.

He accidently turned on the TV, which was blasting on full volume, but that was enough to clear my head and realize what was actually happening. Quickly, he shut it off.

Still speechless, the only words that came out were, "What the fuuuuu-"

He pressed his sonic screwdriver against my lips, "ah, that's definitely new."

Shaking my head a little, I sat down and looked at him with an odd expression on my face.

"What's the matter?" he moved on from the remote to me.

Can you get the urge to faint in a dream?

"You! This! The TARDIS! YOUR FEZ!" I grabbed the fez off his head.

"Oi! Don't touch the fez! It took me quite a while just getting a new one. That River, she keeps blasting ... oh, sorry. Spoilers!"

I was literally biting my tongue. River? RIVER?

"Right, off topic," the Doctor said. "What about me? This? My TARDIS?"

"This cannot be real. It's just a TV show."

"You mean Doctor Who? Love that show. Moffat is a wonderful writer. Though, they all are," he looked off into the distance, maybe reminiscing about something. "It's based off of my life, you know?"

"So you're not Matt?"

"I am him, and he is me. We are gangers, you see?" he chuckled to himself. "Remind me to talk to Dr. Seuss."

My mouth was hanging.

"Now, before you begin asking those questions, because they all eventually do," he was waving his screwdriver in front of my face. "How 'bout you come with me?"

I didn't need to ask where. I didn't even need to hesitate. All I had to do was nod and smile. I would never miss this chance to be his companion.

"Wait a minute. Is this a dream?"

"I assure you, this is most certainly not a dream."

"Okay, yes. Yes," I told him.

He took my hand, but I stopped him.

"Since this isn't a dream, and since you're in my house, I need you to do something," I said, choosing my words carefully.

Not letting go of his hand, I brought him to my room. Still not letting go – if he disappears, I would never forgive myself – I got my digital camera. Turning it on, I positioned myself beside him.

"Smile."

Looking at the picture, I noticed how ridiculously bonkers I look, but how amazingly suave the Doctor looked. I took the SD card out, placed it in my TARDIS safe (of course, he laughed), and put in a new SD card. Just because of my neurotic need to be absolutely careful, I brought an extra battery.

Ready to go, he led the way. He stopped right in front of the TARDIS.

"Are you sure?" he gave me an ultimatum with that stupid grin on his face.

"Yes."

Stepping in the TARDIS, which did look like the one on the show, I honestly did not want to say it looked bigger on in the inside.

But what else could I say?

"Not bad," of all the words I could say, even the most clichéd of lines, I manage to say something so stupidly boring.

Feeling like my legs were going to turn into jelly, I took a seat as I watched the Doctor maneuver his way around the console. We were going to leap into time and space. He was going to bring me into his world of absolute madness. In the simplest terms, I was running away with a madman in a box.

But this wasn't simple at all. This was the most complex adventure that I would ever encounter in my life. Was I really ready for this?

"Come on, we're here," he said with his aloof look on his face.

He walked to the doors of the TARDIS and stepped outside.

Wherever we were, _whenever_ we were, here was a man, an impossibly old, impossibly amazing man, who brought me to some extraordinary world.

"What do you think?" He stood there with a cheeky smile on his face.

I loved how he felt so proud. Him in his cool bowtie, his tweed coat, and his fez. He reckoned that my mixed expression of shock, excitement, and happiness meant that I loved it.

"Time for more?"


End file.
